Jazzaiah Chant and the Snake Promise
by eaglenation
Summary: Jazz's wait for Hogwarts is over. Her dream to be like her famous sister is finally coming true. But when she meets mysterious Scorpius Malfoy, owls begin to dissapear and she finds and injured unicorn, Jazz begins to suspect something is wrong.
1. The Rainbow Bat

**eaglenation: So, hey guys. The beginning may be a tad boring, but it will get quite interesting later on, so don't give up on me on the first chapter. Every story has a boring intro. Disclaimer, I do not own any ideas from Harry Potter.**

Jazzaiah sat on her bed, reading a letter written on parchment paper. Her eyes shone, and she couldn`t wait to send a letter to her friends with the good news. She guessed they already knew, though, as they would have received the same letter.  
Jazz was a short girl, with short and choppy dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, full lips and tan skin. She was a native of Canada, moved to Great Britain at the age of four when her sister was starting school. She had waited for this day her whole life, just like her sister had. And it was finally here.  
She grabbed a black swan feather, her lucky quill, and began to scribble things down on a piece of paper. Then she whistled and a sooty owl flew into her room through the open door, the family owl, Tigga.  
"Tiggs, take this to thirty five Alonso Street, Great Britain. You know the way." She grinned as she tied the letter to the owl's leg. "You are to make sure they read it." Her eyes glinted mischievously. The owl hooted and flew out the door.  
"Dear Miss Jazzaiah Chant, you have been invited to Hogwarts." Jazz smiled to herself as she said the words out loud. "Jeez, took them long enough. Can't wait 'till Margey and Nat come to Diagon with me. Now that will be fun!"  
"Talking to yourself?" Jazz's older sister, Jaquinn Chant, was grinning over the doorframe. She was the most popular witch in Hogwarts, and captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. Jazz wanted to be lie her sister.  
"Jaq, stop interrupting my monologue!" Jazz answered.  
"Got your letter, huh? Good, cause were going to Diagon tomorrow." Jaquinn said.  
"I know! Margey said she'd be there and Nat is still convincing her muggle dad.  
"Muggles." Jaquinn scoffed. "Well, have fun, and don't," Here Jaquinn cleared her throat, looking at Jazz's shelf, where a remembrall sat, glowing the typical red, "Forget anything."

"Yeah, I know I'll be in Hufflepuff." Jazz joked to her best friend Marigold as they exited Flourish and Blotts.  
"I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw. Like the rest of my family." Margey sighed. "I've heard, though, that Slytherin is teeming with hot guys."  
Jazz laughed. "That's all you think about, eh?"  
"Pshhht, no!" Margey scoffed. "Wanna go to Eelops? Mom says I can get an owl." She suddenly asked as they passed the store.  
Jazz grinned and nodded. She loved visiting Eelops Owl Emporium, and even helping out. She adored the animals, most of all, so she was always happy to go.  
So Jazz led the way into the dark store. "I betcha your mom won't have a problem as long as you get an owl." Margey said, elbowing Jazz and pointing to a bejewelled tortoise.  
"Sweet. But the letter says only an owl OR a frog OR a cat." Jazz rolled her eyes at made quotation marks with her fingers between each OR." Margey laughed and ran to a cage near the cash register.  
"Awwww!" She said, putting her hand between the bars of a cage and petting some unseen animal. "She just adorbs."  
Jazz walked up beside her friend. "Yeah. Adorbs." She repeated flatly.  
Margey was admiring a small brown owl with weird yellow eyes that glowed. It was nibbling Margey's fingers enthusiastically. Jazz squatted beside the description.  
"Yellow-eyed Nibbler. Female. Caution, may eat fingers." She read. "Well, explains the nibbling, eh?" She laughed as Margey quickly withdrew her hand from the cage.  
"I'm buying her!" She said decidedly. "If someone gets on my nerves, they're screwed!"  
"Sure." Jazz said, distracted by another cage, a large one full of bats. There were five reddish bats, two bluish gray ones and a light purple on, all staring out of their cage with intelligent eyes,  
"Coloured Bats. Great for fast long distance message carrying. Very friendly." She said to Margey, reading the sign. "Now these are cute." She said as one climbed the cage and reached its wing through the bars. Jazz scratched it on the head.  
"Um, Jazz, bats weren't on the list."  
"Screw that." Jazz retorted. "Ron Weasley had a rat, and that wasn't on the list!" An evil glint entered her eyes. "And mom won't have a problem. She likes cute animals.


	2. The Scorpion and the Goddess

**eaglenation: Mwahaha! I named your bat after a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! Mwahahaha!  
Jazz: eagle, I don't see how that's evil. Technically, I chose it.  
eaglenation: Stop raining on my parade! I love feeling evil.  
Jazz: Not a cloud in sight.  
eaglenation: Except the one hanging over your head. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and my own created characters.**

"Well, Jazzy, have fun!" Mrs. Chant called, waving to Jazz as she climbed the stairs to the billowing red train. Each step closer to her dreams. Her every step bounced with excitement. She was holding her silver suitcase, her long, willow tree, dragon heart core wand tucked in her pocket. Raphie, her new pale purple Rainbow bat, clung to her shoulder, his intelligent eyes sparkling. Jazz intensely hoped she would be able to keep him a secret.

She climbed into the train car, looking around for Margey, but couldn't spot her best friend anywhere, so looked for an empty spot. She pulled aside the curtain to one spot, peeking inside to find a white-haired guy and an extremely pretty blond girl waving a wand and muttering spells. They both looked like first-years, so Jazz decided to get to know them. The more friends the better, Jaquinn always said.  
"Free?" She asked tentatively.  
"Yeah, go ahead." The girl smiled kindly. The boy glared at her sullenly and turned to look out the window.  
"Oh my gosh!" The girl gasped suddenly and ran to the window, shoving the white haired boy out of the way. "Is that…..Is that _Harry Potter_?!"  
"What? Lemme see." Jazz crammed herself beside the girl. Sure enough, standing with his three kids, talking to a red haired guy, was the boy who lived himself. Raphie, sensing his owner's excitement, fluttered onto Jazz's arm. Harry Potter looked up as his second eldest son asked him something, and Jazz strained to hear what was said. The red haired guy grinned and answered the kid "at me. I'm famous." And they all laugh.

"Jeez, you all stalkers or something?" The white haired boy muttered, pushing the girls away and covering the window.  
"Well, no need to be rude." Jazz countered.  
"Says the stalker." He hissed back, though he was smiling.  
The blond haired girl laughed. "Don't worry. I know you're a Malfoy." She poked Jazz. "They're all like that. Death Eater descendants."  
"A Malfoy?!" Jazz stared at the white haired boy with a renewed interest. "Cool." She held out her hand, hoping she looked encouraging. She thought it would be cool, being friends with a to-be Death Eater. Jaquinn was always talking about how big idiots they were. "I'm Jazzaiah Chant."  
"Jazz-ah what?" The boy asked quizzically, then grinned lopsidedly. "No matter. If you're a Chant, like that Jaquinn, you're bound to be trouble. But I'm not one to judge. Anyway, I'm Scorpius."  
"And I'm Aphrodite Demoe. Most people call me Demoe." The blond girl smiled radiantly at Jazz, apparently proud.  
"Yeah, Jazz for short." Jazz said. "And this is Raphie." She poked her bat on the top of his huge-eared head. "But no one is allowed to know about him, okay?"  
"Sure." Demoe answered, crossing her fingers. The train whistled and began to move. All three of the wizards ran to the window, hoping to catch a final glance of their parents. Jazz caught sight of her mother talking to Margey's mom, and they both waved at her. As the red train trundled out of the station, Jazz felt her excitement rise as she headed for a different world.


End file.
